


The Best Friends That There Could Be

by Jules1398



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Gen, Mentions of crime, Mentions of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny are best friends. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friends That There Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

It was two weeks before Jackson’s fourteenth birthday when he and his best friend were finally able to play lacrosse together for the first time in ages. In fact, he hadn't seen Danny much at all that year, what with Danny getting himself into trouble with the police and then having his surgery. Yes, it had been an extremely tough year, but their friendship was strong enough to withstand it.

But, now that Danny had healed up enough after getting that bar put into his chest, they had to practice. They were headed to Beacon Hills High School in a few months, and Jackson planned to drag Danny onto the first line of the lacrosse team with him, whether he liked it or not. They were the dream team, the best friends that there could be. Jackson wasn't going to let a little metal bar get in the way of their ticket to high school popularity.

So there they were, working their asses of in the Mahaelinis’ backyard. Danny was still grounded, so any hanging out that they had done had taken place at his house.

Jackson whipped a shot from his lacrosse stick toward the goal and, breathing heavily, Danny caught it.

“Finally, man, nice job!”

Danny gave him a thumbs up as he sat down on the soft grass, sweat pouring out of him.

“Are you okay? Did I work you too hard?” Jackson asked, very worried for his best friend’s health.

“I’m fine,” Danny breathed out. “Just have to sit for a while.”

Jackson nodded and sat directly across from him. “Then let’s just talk for a while.”

“I'm a bit out of breath.”

“I can do most of the talking,” Jackson offered.

Danny, being a true best friend, pointed out, “You always do.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Okay, so I think that, if lacrosse and stuff goes well, I've got a good shot at snagging Lydia Martin this year. I mean, what's the point of all this popularity if I can't get THE girl.”

Danny nodded. Everybody in Beacon hills was well aware that Lydia Martin was the smartest and most beautiful incoming freshmen. They also were probably aware of Jackson’s massive crush on her. A crush that could only be rivaled by that of Stilinski kid that had no chance anyway.

“So, anyway, I figured that I could go out with her and we’d totally be the power couple of our freshmen class. Also, it wouldn't be that hard to find you somebody too. For double dates and shit. Maybe Kelsey from our old math class.”

“Um, Jackson-“

“Or Justine from my gym class. She's pretty hot and she totally has a thing for you. Plus she's a cheerleader, so bonus points.”

“Jackson-“

“Or what about-“

“JACKSON WHITTEMORE!”

Danny yelled and then doubled over trying to catch his breath. Jackson rubbed his back.

“Sorry, Danny. I guess I can get a bit carried away.”

Danny shrugged. “I totally get it. Just, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. For a long time actually.”

“What is it?” asked Jackson with concern on his face. The last few times that Danny had needed to tell him something, it involved a criminal record and a major surgery.

“It’s just,” Danny looked down, brown eyes suddenly becoming very focused on the grass. “I'm sort of,” Danny looked up to make eye contact with Jackson and took a deep breath. “I'm gay, Jackson.”

Jackson nodded. “So then maybe we could set you up with that Josh dude. You two would make a pretty cool couple.”

Danny gave him a soft smile. “Thanks, Jackson.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Just for being there for me.”

Jackson smiled and punched his best friend in the the shoulder. “Of course I'm there for you. It's my job. We're Jackson and Danny, the best friends that there could be.”


End file.
